Lucy Beale And Tamwar Masood- Good Friends
by Jabi07
Summary: Lucy and Tamwar have been spending alot of time together talking and supporting each other, but is it just Friendship or could it be the start of something more


**Lucy**

She sat watching him running his headphones blaring music his face focused, and troubled she could tell straight away when there was something on his mind she could always tell! Joey as he ran passed her he gave a half nod in her direction before continuing through the Square, her heart fluttered of his small acknowledgement of her hoping it won`t be long before he gets over Lauren and realises that she was the one that can offer him stability and love.

"Hey Lucy!"

"Hi Tamwar, you look just as happy as me!" Tamwar gave a awkward smile before sitting himself next to Lucy,

"So I heard your Mum left i`m sorry to hear that!"

"Me too! I really miss her you know!"

"I know!" Lucy says whilst placing her hand onto his making Tamwar cough awkwardly,

"Anyway enough about me are you alright?"

"I get my results later...Denise is coming with me!" Tamwar watched Lucy make a strong smile knowing straight away the facade that Lucy makes, but really who was she kidding!

"Right well if you need extra support you know where I am!"

"Yes I certainly do! Tamwar Thank you for listening to me!"

"We`re mates that`s what we do!"

"Yeah right...same for you Tam if ever you need to talk i`m always here for you yeah!"

"Yeah!" Tamwar smiled awkwardly before walking through the Square, as Lucy watched him she noticed how passers by would whisper at his direction, she felt a lump rise in her throat she wanted to tell them all to bog off and leave him alone! but she didn`t she just observed her friend stumbling towards the minute mart.

Lucy sat in the waiting room, her knee shaking uncontrollably her stomach knotting and her head whirling with thoughts,

"Lucy darling everything will be fine!"

"Denise don`t promise that! cause we both know that it might not!" Lucy held tightly onto Denises hand feeling like a frightened child needing her mummy or daddy to tell her she was alright that she was safe! the nurse came out and called her name making Lucy and denise share a small nervous smile at each other before walking side by side towards the nurse. Tamwar was hiding out in the Caff not wanting to see A.j or his dad, his mind thought of Lucy as he looked at his watched and realised that she was in the Doctors getting her results. That is when it hit him Lucy could have Cancer! she could be Ill and her world turned upside down and she is going through it alone! she was crying out for help from her friends and no one else could be bothered with her.

"Tam?!"

"Oh you found me then!"

"Listen I know that your upset right now, but please talk to me"

"What do you want me to say Dad?"

"Anything, something!"

"I hate how you don`t seem upset that your wife left! that do it!" Tamwar stormed out the caff and as he made his way through the square noticed Denise and Lucy get out a cab and head inside Lucy's house. Lucy sat down at her table shock and exhaustion overwhelming her as she closed her eyes which were filling up with moisture, Lucy moans and sighs as she hears a knock on her back door she composes herself before opening the door, relief hitting her as she sees Tamwar standing in front of her with a look of concern on his face.

"Come on in!" She splutter walking back into her lounge,

"I saw you and Denise get out the taxi, is she here?" Lucy shook her head overwhelmed with emotion to speak, Tamwar wraps a arm around her

"Lucy...is it bad?"

"No...i`m going to be okay!"

"Then why you crying?"

"I don`t know...overwhelmed and relieved...I was so convinced that I was Ill!" Tamwar smiled and awkwardly hugged Lucy also feeling great relief in not having to watch Lucy getting Ill!

"We should celebrate!"

"What?!"

"Yeah like do something to celebrate and cheer ourselves up!"

"Oh I see! hiding from your Dad?"

"Yes"

"Right well what you have in mind?"

"Bowling?!"

"Uh sure why not! so who else are you inviting?"

"Actually I thought that it could be just us!" Lucy smiled at a blushing Tamwar realising that he was a true and proper friend!


End file.
